disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mouseton
Mouseton is a US city in Disney comics. Located in the fictional state of Calisota, Mouseton is the hometown of Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Clarabelle Cow, and others in Disney comics produced by Disney Italia, Disney-Hachette (France), Gemstone Publishing, Boom! Studios, and IDW Publishing (USA). Geography Location Mouseton's location in Calisota and its positioning with regard to Duckburg (the most popular theory being that the cities are next to one another) were speculation early on, but have generally been treated consistently as canon in Gemstone's publications. However, Disney comics specialists have noted that in Floyd Gottfredson's comics, the city where Mickey lived seemed to rather be located on the East coast, whereas Calisota is a West coast state, as per Don Rosa's Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck. It is possible that Mouseton is the setting for Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy's stories in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and its sequel, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, as the latter film explicitly states Donald and his nephews as being residents of Duckburg, and the mice and ducks do not appear to live in the same city in those films. Notable residential homes *Mickey's House *Minnie's House *Goofy's house Names From 1939 to the late 1980s, occasional American comics used the name Mouseville for Mickey's town. In 1990, Disney Comics launched the new American comic Mickey Mouse Adventures and initially planned to use the name Mouseville there, but the name was changed to Mouseton to avoid confusion with Terrytoons' Mighty Mouse franchise, which regularly featured a city called Mouseville and had used the name much more frequently than Mickey Mouse comics had done up to that point. The name Mouseton was also edited into reprints of vintage stories from 1991 to 1993 in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories. Later publisher Gemstone revived the use of Mouseton from 2004 onward. Strangely, in-between licensee Gladstone Publishing (1993-99) usually left Mickey's city unnamed, or occasionally referenced it as Duckburg. While Mickey's hometown is most often seen as Mouseton, there are a few traditions in which it bears a different name. From Silo Center to Mouseton In 1932, Mickey's town was called Silo Center in the comic story "The Great Orphanage Robbery"; it was the first time a name for the mouse's hometown was used. Recent stories such as the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit story "Just Like Magic!" imply that Silo Center was canonically the name of Mouseton at one point, but that when the rural city urbanized itself it switched to the more serious-sounding "Mouseton". Duckburg In Germany, the Netherlands, Brazil and Scandinavia, local tradition has it that Mickey's hometown is simply a different district of Duckburg, Donald Duck's home town, even though Mickey and Donald only rarely team up in shared comics adventures. Translations of stories including such a thing, but intended for countries which use Mouseton as a separate city, have included the information that Mouseton is an independent city, but is very close to Duckburg, only a few kilometers of countryside separating the two cities. In two German stories, though, the neighboring towns or villages of, respectively, Mausdorf (German for "mouse village") and Mäuslingen (German for "Mouseville"), possible equivalents of Mouseton, were mentioned. Toontown In some 1920s and 1930s Disney press releases and magazines, Mickey was described as living in Hollywood—even though the rural setting of the actual cartoons and comics had little in common with the actual Hollywood. Legitimating this information, in Disney theme parks and modern cartoons such as Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse, Mickey and Donald's hometown is presented as Disneyville, a city resembling Mickey's Toontown at Disneyland (itself inspired by Toontown from Who Framed Roger Rabbit). See also *Duckburg *St. Canard *Spoonerville *Calisota *Disneyville *Toontown Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:Calisota Category:Heroes' residences Category:Cities Category:Mickey Mouse universe locations